


Cock Repossession

by orphan_account



Category: GWA - Fandom, Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: /r/GoneWildAudio, Chastity, Chastity Device, Doctor/Patient, Dystopia, Encouragement, F/M, Gonewildaudio, Questioning, Rape, Screenplay/Script Format, Sex, Sweet, checkup, f4m - Freeform, gwa, handjob, reassurance, script offer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:34:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28604541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When a man masturbates too often, the government determines he has an addiction and is required to undergo chastity, as well as treatment. This script involves the visit where he gets the chastity put on. Rape tag used cause the the listener has no choice.Original Date of Creation: March 19th, 2017
Relationships: F4M
Kudos: 4





	Cock Repossession

**Author's Note:**

> This is a script designed to be performed at /r/gonewildaudio, /r/GoneWildAudible, and other communities through reddit. If you would like to perform one of my scripts on another platform, please contact me first.

[F4M] Cock Repossession [Dystopia] [Rape] [Sweet] [Reassurance] [Encouragement] [Chastity] [Handjob] [Doctor/Patient] [Questioning] [Checkup]

[She stops by his door]

Hey, it's me. I'm your re-possessor. I have a warrant to come in, so please open the door.

I know you're not looking forward to this, but I assure you, you'll be okay!

Penis re-possession happens all the time. I know it sounds extreme, but it's really in your best interest, trust me.

I brought some cookies as a gift! Do you want any? It's an assortment.

No? Well, okay. I'll just leave them over here in case you change your mind.

I just want to let you know that it's okay to be nervous. I see on your record that this is your first time needing chastity. Many men in your position are fearful of losing control of their penis.

Just remember that this isn't necessarily permanent. If we work together, we can help your addiction. Then, in a year or so, you might even be allowed back possession of your genitals! The government has no benefit to keeping you in chastity, we just want to ensure that you masturbate safely.

So, before I go further into detail... I wanted to ask you some questions.

Well, there's a reason you were categorized under having a masturbation addiction. Answer my questions, and you'll be fine. Remember, this is between us. I have no stake in making fun of you or insulting you. If anything bothers you, we can skip the question and return to it later.

First off, are you single?

Ah, yes. And how long have you been single for?

I see. Mmm hmm...

Next question, what are your sources for pornography?

Is that all?

Okay. Just remember, if there's anything you forgot, you have to tell me by law. You're technically under oath, here.

What toys do you own?

Any lube? Condoms?

Got it. No, there's no problems. You're allowed to keep your toys. Under chastity, you won't need them, anyway. There's no point in taking them.

However, if any of your possessions make the urge more insufferable, there are services that you can pay for to hold onto them for you.

That's fine, it's only if you want to.

Do you shave or groom your pubic hair?

Okay, great. Do you have any further questions for me?

Alright. Now that questions are all finished, I must ask you to expose yourself. Please drop your pants.

Don't worry, I'm not going to put on the chastity just yet. I need to provide a checkup.

Boxers too. Come on now, I'm a doctor, you'll be fine.

Okay. Now, to examine it...

[She writes a few notes, silently, maybe with some mumbling]

Length, girth, it's all healthy. Now to check on your testicles.

Okay, now I need you to turn your head and cough.

One more time.

Alright, no damage so far. Everything checks out.

[Reassuring] Shh... It's okay. You can cry. I'm here to help you.

Do you need a tissue? Here, I've got one just in case.

[She begins to feel bad, you can hear it in the tone of her voice]

Look, what you're going through is completely normal. You just need a bit of treatment.

Lots of men have to go through the program. I know it's not easy, and that's okay. You're strong, I can see it in you.

I don't normally ask more questions than required, but you look like you need to talk about it.

Let me ask, when do you feel your masturbation habit... got out of control?

What happened? Was it something that someone said?

A rough break-up? I see.

You know that masturbation might feel good, but it's not going to bring her back.

Relationships come and go. I know how you feel, and I want you to know that I'm here to support you.

Might I suggest spending the time elsewhere, such as exercise? There's this gym nearby that's offering a free month. I think that could help you.

[Giggles] That's the first time I've seen you crack a smile. Did you used to work out before?

That's how you met her, huh? Very interesting.

Well, I do think we can pair you up in our buddy system. I don't want you going through this alone. We'll pair you up with someone else to go to the gym with next month, and you let us know how it goes.

I really do feel bad for having to re-possess your cock, but don't worry. I'll make sure to stop by on a weekly basis. I can give you a break in two weeks, but I can't have you jerk off until then, okay?

Shh... There, there. The first time is the hardest, I promise.

[Sigh] I know this isn't standard procedure, but I think it's only appropriate I give you an exception.

How about I give you a handjob? I'm not really supposed to, but I can write it off that it was to keep you from getting hard.

Perhaps you'll feel better if your last orgasm, at least for a while, is from a woman?

I see that you're starting to relax already! [Giggles] That's usually all it takes to prepare a patient.

I have to put you in chastity right after you cum though, okay?

Okay. Take a deep breath. Let me know when you're ready to start.

Where do you umm... keep your lube?

Over there? Great. Let me just grab it real quick.

Okay. Forgive me, I umm... haven't done this in a while.

I'll just let the lube drip on top of your cock... Hopefully that's enough.

[She starts stroking him]

I'll start off slowly, with the tip of my fingers. Gently up and down your shaft...

Oh good, you seem to be enjoying this. I'm glad I could calm you down.

Mmm... You're really getting into this, aren't you? It's been a while since you've gotten this service, huh?

Don't you worry. If you get a committed partner again, you'll get to feel this again.

Mmm hmm. We've founded that coupled patients tend to get through the chastity easier. Probably because they have someone to encourage them consistently. That's why we try and implement the buddy system for our single patients.

Would you like me to go faster? Okay. Let me get a firmer grip.

Nothing makes me smile more than seeing a patient go from being scared to relaxed. I love my job.

You're doing great. Would you like me to play with your balls for a bit?

Okay, I'll bring my other hand over to massage them.

[Giggles] I see you really enjoy that.

Balls are so fascinating. They're so incredibly sensitive... Just feeling them in my hand makes me so powerful.

And you know what they say, with great power comes great responsibility. [Giggles] I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself.

You're doing such a great job.

I am, too? Why thank you. You're so sweet.

I'm glad that I could make you feel better. I'm going to stroke faster, okay?

Mmm... Cum whenever you're ready, there's no rush.

Just enjoy the feeling. Make it count!

Are you ready to cum? You look like you're in complete bliss. I think you're about ready...

Cum for me. Shoot it out! Make it count.

[He cums, more improv around here is appreciated but not necessary, just for the listener to feel more immersed if they take a little while.]

Oh, that's perfect. You did such a wonderful job.

Now, I need to wipe off your cock, let me just take this tissue real quick...

That's it. Just relax, lie back while I clean you up.

Mmm... Perfect. Nice and soft. Now hold still, it only hurts if you move.

[She places the chastity on, metal sounds are appreciated but not necessary.]

That's it. Just stay relaxed. Lie back and I'll do all the work.

And, there we have it! You're all locked in.

I have to say, you've made a lot of progress already! If you keep this up, we'll have you through our program in no time.

There's that smile I've been wanting to see! You've got a bright future ahead of you.

Oh, would you look at the time? I've got another appointment to attend. I better hurry!

Enjoy those cookies! Same time next week?

Great. I'll call you to remind you about the gym. Thank you so much for your cooperation.


End file.
